Humphreys Revenge
by The Dark Omega
Summary: Kate has been murdered and the Pack blames Humphrey and his friend. What will Humphrey do with Garth in power and threaten the other packs, and how will he get his revenge? Find out in this epic adventure that follows Humphrey and his fight for vengeance!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Alpha: And with a heavy heart I pass this story on to you. I have found a new love transformer and will not be writing Alpha and omega stories anymore

The Dark Omega: And I here by promises that I will continue this story utile I finish or die trying.

{Disclaimer: I do not own alpha and omega and probably never will its owned by its owners.}

* * *

Humphrey stood alone in the moonlight frozen in thought, his blue eyes no longer showed the joyous twinkle that it had only hours before, but now they are dark and are filled with pain, anger, and sorrow. His body is littered with cuts and gashes which some are still slightly bleeding, the worst of these is a gash that crosses his right eye and had caused his eye to turn a blood red. He was trying wrap his mind on how a day could start off so good but ended in such tragedy. He could no longer hold the emotions he was feeling inside as he finally released it causing tears to run down his face showing his uncertainty of what to do next. A battle was raging in his mind one side felt like giving up on life but the other side was reminding him on the promise he made to Kate that he would avenge her. He also knew his friends wouldn't survive long without him. But that battle still plagued his mind of what he should do?

**(Flash back to earlier that day 3rd POV-**)

In front of Humphreys den sat Humphrey and Mooch. Mooch had a pinecone in his mouth trying to brush Humphreys fur to get him ready for his wedding.

Mooch put down the pinecone so he could talk. "Well Humphrey I'm finished." He said smiling.

Humphrey smiled back at Mooch. "Thanks Mooch I really appreciate you coming over and helping me get ready."

Don't mention it Humphrey but I still can't believe that you are marrying Kate today." Mooch said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yah me either it is a dream come true". Humphrey said forcing a smile to his face hoping Mooch woudn't notice but to his dismay he had.

"Humphrey what's wrong I thought you'd be happy?" Mooch asked in concern for his best friend.

"I am! Its just, I talked to Winston last week and he told me that Kate and I will be next in line for pack leaders, and I guess I'm just worried that's all." Humphrey replied sullenly.

Mooch's eyes widened in shock "Pack leader! Man I can see why with all that responsibility of protecting the pack, dealing with wars making sure we have enough **food** and…." Humphrey glared at Mooch which quickly silenced him.

Humphrey continued to glare at Mooch before speaking "Trust me I get It, Me and Kate will have the weight of the world on our shoulders, and you know the worst part? I have had to train with Eve, Kate, and Winston for the past couple of weeks and it's been a living **Hell**, and I'll be continueing my training for another month!" Humphrey exclaimed as he started to hyperventilate.

Mooch quickly grabbed Humphrey's shoulders and shook him. "Humphrey, Humphrey Calm down! Humphrey please listen to me I know it's hard for you especially with **Eve** training you but you'll get through it."

After Humphrey took a few calming breaths before he spoke. "Do you really think so?" Humphrey asked hopeful

"I am positive and you know what else, I think you will make a great pack leader and I think everyone else beleves that too, so don't worry so much." Mooch trying to reassure his friend.

"I hope your right about that I just hope I don't let Kate and the Pack down." Humphrey sighed.

Mooch smilled "I know I'm right and I know you will make a great beta."

Humphrey smiled at his friend. "Thanks Mooch I needed that."

"No problem humphrey and to celebrate you getting married and becoming pack leader I got Salty, Shaky, Kenneth, Reba, Janice, Ruth, and Scarlet together to go for one more log ride with you before you become too busy for us." Mooch laughed but Humphrey could see the sadness in his eyes.

Humphrey frowned seeing this. "Don't ever say that because I will always make time for you guys. You guys are my friends the first ones who accepted me and that won't change just because I am becoming pack leader."

Mooch looked up at Humphrey "I am glad to hear you say that a lot of us were worried." Mooch smiled "So are you ready to go?"

"No not just yet I need to tell Kate where I'll be so she won't be worried. But you can go on ahead I will just be a minute."

Mooch nodded "Ok but hurry, oh and before I forget were going to be trying out that big hill on the other side of the territory, see you in a bit!" Mooch called over his shoulder as he ran off into the trees.

"Ok…" Humphrey yelled as he too rushed off but to find Kate. After a few minutes of running Humphrey found Kate, she seemed like she was just about to leave for some reason.  
"Hey Kate!" he yelled happily at the sight of his love.

Kate smiled "Humphrey, what are you doing here?" She questioned happily as he approached

"I just wanted to tell you me and my friends are going for one last log run before the wedding. But what are you doing it looks like you are getting ready to go somewhere, where you are going?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Oh, I have to go Hunt with Garth and a few other alphas for the celebration of us getting married." She said smiling.

"Ok just be careful I still don't trust Barf and I don't want to see you get hurt." Humphrey said gritting his teeth.

Kate sighed. "Humphrey he is harmless you really need to get over your hate towered him. Well I need to go, But promise me that you will be carful and won't get hurt because if you do I swear I will just have to carry you to the alter because we are getting marred today and I'm not having it put off until you get better." Kate said in a demanding tone as she nuzzled him.

Humphrey gulped times like this he could defiantly tell Eve was Kate's mom and it scare "Don't worry Kate I'll be careful." he said wile nuzzling her back.

"See you tonight I love you." she told him with a smile.

"I love you too." and with that he took off to catch up with Mooch and his friends.

**(Kate's POV-)**

I watched until Humphrey was out of sight and then made my way to the hunting grounds to meet up with Garth and the others.

After a few Minutes of walking I had finally made it and was trying to locate my hunting party when suddenly I heard rustling in some bushes near me.

"Garth is that you" I asked concerned.

It was quiet for a moment before I got a reply. "Yes Kate it's me."

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. "Well don't do that again you scarred me half to death."

"Well that sort of the plan Kate." Garth replied in a dark tone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in confusion

But as soon as I asked this, he leapt from the bushes covered in mud and tackled me to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Garth?" I screamed as I tried to get up to no avail.

"I am taking back what rightfully belongs to me." He yelled in a almost demonic voice.

"What do mean by that?" My voice quivered out.

"I mean how you and Humphrey stole my rightful place as pack leader" He yelled as venom dripped from his voice. "Shade, Lex get over here and hold here down for me I want to enjoy this!" As soon as Garth voiced his order two wolfs stepped out of the bush that Garth was hiding in previously also covered in mud.

Garth are you sure that we can get away with this? Asked the wolf that walked up on my right, he was solid black with brown eyes that had guilt swimming in them.

"Don't worry so much Shade; Garth knows what he's doing. Said the other wolf that walked up on my left. His fur was brown with blond streaks and his eyes were a cold icy blue that sent chills down my spine

"Shade, Lex shut up and hold her down! Like I told you before I want to enjoy this." He laughed evily as the other two held me down.

Garth slowly got off of me to make sure I wouldn't excape. Once he was off he lifted his right paw and with one swift motion came down and stabbed me in my stomach. He continued to repeat this over and over again causing me to scream in pain.

I looked over to the one named Shade and screamed "Help me, why are you doing this!" Blood seeping from my mouth.

I saw a tear fall from his eye as he turned his head away from me and whispered he was sorry.

As soon as this happened I felt The pain of Garth stabbing me again causing me to let out another scream but this time to my horror he did not pull out but instead he pulled strait down my stomach exposing some of my internal organs causing me to scream all the more. After what felt like hours of him beating me I sowly felt my body start to get weaker as my screams of pain got softer and softer I looked over and at Lex and Garth who both had smiles of sick glee plastered over their faces and as for Shade he just looked sick and looked as if wanted to cry.

As I struggled for breath I could feel my heart slowing down as I struggled to hold on. I looked over to at Garth as he bent down and placed my neck in his jaws and slowly bit down on it.

As this world slowly dimmed and I felt myself slowly being sucked into the next I whispered with my finial breath "I sorry Humphrey please forgive me." And with that I was no more.

**(Humphrey and friends, 3****rd**** Person POV-)**

When Humphrey finely reached the hill he saw everyone was there waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Asked Kenneth who is a little smaller than Humphrey, He has white fur with a black spot on his left eye.

"Yah we were beginning to think you weren't coming." Said Ruth and Scarlet in unison, they are twin sisters, Ruth is a reddish/brown color and Scarlet is black with a white chest and are both are small.

"Sorry I had trouble finding Kate but I'm here and ready to go!" said Humphrey enthusiastically.

Salty smiled "Alright, well it took us a while but we finally found a log that is big enough to fit all of us" He said as he started to drag a giant log over to the edge with mooches help.

"Ok everyone get in." Mooch called

As everyone got in Ruth could not sit still for a second because of her excitement "Come on slow pokes I want to get the show on the road "She said as she began to rock the sled trying to get it to start.

Humphrey chuckled "Well at least let me and Kenneth get on."

"Yeah I been wanting to go down this hill for weeks" Kenneth replied smiling causing Ruth to Blush.

"S-sorry I guess I am just exited is all." Ruth stuttered out which caused Mooch to frown.

"Come on guys we don't have all day." Impatience's bleeding though Mooch's voice.

"Sorry Mooch were coming." Replied Humphrey as both he and Kenneth got on the sled.

"You guys know with a log and hill this size there are exactly 169 ways this could go wrong?" Asked Scarlet showing her uncertainty.

Ruth smiled "Well there's no going back now." She yelled as she pushed them all over the edge causing them all to ether scream/yell in shock.

As they went down the hill none of them had uncounted for the speed that the added weight would cause causing them to narrowly Miss a tree.

"This is insane!" Shaky yelled over the wind.

"I know!" Humphrey yelled but suddenly saw something that brought fear to his eye. The cause of this fear was a giant bolder in front of them coming up fast. "Everyone lean right." He yelled at the top of his lungs which they all obeyed causing them to narrowly miss the boulder and as soon as they cleared the boulder but were meet with a tree in front of them right after and again Humphrey took control of the situation yelling for them to bare left causing them to slide out of the tree's path. This was how it went the whole way down Humphrey giving other orders and them following and after another ten minutes of this it finally came to an end as they slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill and got off.

"That-was-insane!" Stuttered Mooch

"That was scary!" Scarlet sputtered out.

"That, was, awesome! Let's go again!" Yelled Ruth causing them all to groan.

After a couple of hours of log sledding it was time for everyone to head back and get ready for the wedding to Ruth's objections. As they made their way back Shaky stopped as he noticed a funny smell that was lingering in the air. "What is that smell it is repulsive?" He asked as he put his paw over his nose.

"I don't know." said Humphrey. But Question was soon answered because as soon as they rounded the next bend in the path a horrific sight was laid out before them.

Kate was on the ground unmoving unbreathing covered in blood from her throat and stomachic. Her Stomachic was slashed open reviling her insides while broken limbs were bent in every way possible.

As soon as Humphrey saw this he sprinted over to Kate's Lifeless form and held her in his arms sobbing into her chest. He was in such agony he did not noticing Kate's blood was now soaking into his fur as he started to cry. Yelling "why, why, why did this have to happen you did not deserve this!"

Mooch could not stand seeing his friend in such a state and was about to go over to comfort him when Humphrey's sob's were interrupted by the sound of laughter. But not any kind of laughter but the kind that will send chill up your spine, the kind that will freeze you with fear, the kind that nightmares are made of. This sudden outburst Caused them all looked up causing Humphrey's tears to stop and be replaced with hate as they saw Garth walk from the shadows with mud all over him and blood staining his paws and muzzle as he laughed.

"Aw is poor Humphrey crying over that bitch." Garth taunted as two more wolves also covered in mud and blood that none of them knew walked up behind him one laughing as well and the other had his head down in shame.

"What did you do to Kate Garth!" Humphrey yelled pain and hate in his voice.

Garth laughed "I killed her, what does It look like."

"How could you do that you monster!" Screamed Janice as she clung to Shaky's shoulder crying.

"Well let me think oh yah it could be because Humphrey and Kate stole my rightful place as **pack leader**. And when I'm clearly the better choice that idiot Williston gave it to them after my dad died!" He stopped his rant and smiled "But now with her and Humphrey out of the way that's not a problem anymore." His smile got even bigger than before as he said the next part. "And you know what the best part is?" He paused for a moment as if to let him guess but then continued. "Everyone's going to think all of you did it! Garth let out a maniacal laugh.

"Why would the Pack believe you?" Ruth Asked in despair.

"Oh they don't have to take my word for it you see I covered up my scent with mud but your scents are strong and Humphreys scent is all over Kate's body so I see it as an open and shut case." Garth started laughing again.

Humphrey couldn't take any more as something inside snapped causing him to stand up letting go of Kate with one thing on his mind "revenge" He screams out as lunges at Garth. Garth was prepared for this just simply smiles and easily dogged his attacker, while at the same time slashing three deep gashes across his side making him land hard. Humphrey was down but not out, slowly and painfully makes it to his feet. Garth sees the pain Humphrey is in and laughs and starts taunting him "poor, poor Humphrey did I hurt you ha-ha." Humphrey with blind with anger and at this moment he felt no pain. As soon as he made it to his feet He charged at Garth again who was almost crying with laughter and because of this Garth was not paying attention. Humphrey took this opportunity and lunged, mouth open fangs glistening in the light, but sadly Humphrey's jump was misjugded as his teeth sunk into Garth's leg which was followed by a slicking crunch of Garth's bone snapping in two causing Garth's laughter to stop and be replaced with him yelling in pain. Humphrey laughed at Garth "poor, poor Barf did I hurt you!" Humphrey practically screams in anger causing him to bit all the harder! Garth cries of pain dies down after a few seconds and smiles "The first thing we learn in alpha school is always go for the kill Humphrey and I will make sure you pay for that mistake you worthless omega!" He then grabs Humphrey by the scuff of the neck and throws him into a nearby tree. Humphrey struggles to get up but is too weakened from the loss of blood and falls back to the ground. Garth smile widens at this and limps over to him. The others who had no idea of what to do tries to rush over to help him but are cut off by Lex and shade. As Garth makes his way to Humphrey with a sick smile on his face he starts beating, biting, and clawing at Him. Humphrey who had finely stopped struggling looked over to his friends that had a look on in horror on their faces. Humphrey closes his eyes and what's for death that will end his suffering which would never come. With one final blow over Humphrey's right eye Garth finely stopped his assault on Humphrey who is now whimpering in pain and laughs as he turns to the rest of the group.

"You have thirty minutes to get out of Jasper or I will have you all killed for the murder Kate." Gath said with sick glee which was shared by Lex. Garth looks over his shoulder at where Humphrey is laying and smirks "Also take this piece of shit with you, I don't want trash like this laying around my territory." And with that said Garth starts to limp away with the Lex and shade in tow.

As soon as they had left Mooch ran up to Humphrey and with the help of Kenneth threw him on his back and started to run to the south, out of the territory with everyone else right on his heels.

Humphrey who was half concuss at the time watched as Kate's body slowly disappeared from view whispers out "I love you Kate and I swear to you that I will return and avenge you. This I promise." And with his promise made he passed out.

(End of flashback)

(Humphrey's Pov)

"I now know what I am going to do." Humphrey said wiping the tears in his eyes. "And that is become the best and train my friends to become the best and then one day we will return and take our revenge." Humphrey looks up at the moon "Do you hear that Garth I know what I am going to do and I'm coming for you, and no one will be able to save your soul from me! Do you hear me no one!" He yells in anger as clouds slowly block out the moons light causing only his red eye to visible in the night as if it glowed. "your days are numbered!" He ended his voice nothing more than a whisper.

* * *

The Dark Omega: "Well I hope you all enjoyed."

Humphrey: Enjoyed how could they enjoy that? You hurt their favorite character "**ME**"!

Garth: Your one to complain I was turned into a psycho killer!

Kate: Well what about me? He killed me!

The Dark Omega: It wasn't that bad Kate and Humphrey you need to suck it up and take in like a man! And well Garth you are a psycho I just proved it.

Kate: You are going to regret killing me off "Dark Omega"!

The Dark Omega: Oh I am so afraid. (fakes a shiver) what are you going to do about it?

Kate: I am going to tell my mom what you did to me! (She runs off)

Humphrey/Garth: **BUSTED!**

The Dark Omega: OMG I am sooo dead, Ok If I live I will see you guys next Monday, Read and Review

Eve: I am going to rip "Dark Omega's" eyes out and shove them down his throat and then I am going to-

The Dark Omega: Oh God help me (I start running for my life) See you guys in the afterlife!


	2. Chapter 2

_{Disclaimer: I do not own alpha and omega and probably never will it's owned by its owners. ;p}_

* * *

Garth, Shade, and Lex had just finished cleaning the mud and blood off of their bodies in a small stream near the outskirts of the territory. They were making their way to Winston's den to tell him the news of Kate. After what felt like hours of walking Garth noticed that Shade was glaring at him.

Annoyed Garth finally asked. "Is there something on your mind Shade?"

"Yes there is." Shade answered suppressing a growl.

Garth knew where this was going and smirked. "Please tell me, I really want to hear it."

Shade took a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering. "I have done what you have asked of me and I want my daughters back!" He replied as calmly as he could.

"No." Garth replied bluntly before walking ahead.

At hearing this Shade ran to catch up with Garth and stepped in front of him stopping Garth in his steppes. "We had a deal!" He screamed in rage.

Garth frowned at this. "And you have not fulfilled your end yet." Garth calmly pushed Shade aside.

Shade was frozen in thought for a moment but quickly recovered "What do you mean! You said that once you achieved your goals I would get them back!" Shade yelled

Garth stopped turning to face Shade once more "And they have not yet been reached!" Garth answered still keeping his cool

Shade was confused and angered by Garths reply "We killed Kate, framed Humphrey, and the Pack is pretty much in your paws what more could you possibly want! Shade yelled in confusion and anger dripping from his voice.

Garth chuckled "You, really want to know what I want?" Garths asked voice rise higher by the second, bring fear into Shade's eyes. "I want Jasper! That is my goal, to rule Jasper! Garth screamed, laughing manically.

Shade had a look of shock and fear on his face. "You're insane!" He yelled in disgust.

Garth stopped his laughing and smiled with an evil glen in his eyes. "May-be but remember, I have your daughters and if you don't want them ending up like you mate and ever want to see them again you will do what I say! Do I make myself clear?" Garth demanded

Shade dropped his head in defeat. "Yes, Sir"

* * *

**(Winston's den) 3 person**

Garth, Shade, and Lex ran into Winston's Den at a full sprint narrowly missing running into Winston.

Winston noticed the panic Garth was in, causing concern to wash over his face. "What's wrong Garth? Did something happen?" He questioned

Garth breathed heavily acting as if he was going pass out at any moment. "Winston!" He forced out. "Kate has been murdered!" He leaned over panting heavily.

Winston eyes widened in horror "What how could this happen!"

Lex stepped forwarded to answer he was also breathed heavily "Humphrey and some Omegas jumped Kate and killed her on our hunt."

To say Winston was shocked would be an understatement "Why would Humphrey do that he loved her?" Winston asked in confusion as tears finally started to stream down his muzzle.

Garth finally stood up after he fished his little act. "Humphrey told us that he did not want to be pack leader and if that meant killing Kate so he wouldn't have to be, then so be it." Garth's eyes dropped acting as if he wanted to cry.

Anger washed over Winston's normally calm composure "Why did you not protect her!" He yelled.

"Lex, Shade, and I would have protected Kate but we were out searching for her. When we had finally found her we were too late. In anger we sprang into action and fought as long as we could but it was to no avail. It seemed that Humphrey has been using what you and Eve have taught him and trained the other Omegas they over powered us after awhile and pined us to the ground. I yelled at Humphrey asking him why he did it he smiled and told me what I told you, that he did not want to be pack leader and if that meant killing Kate so he wouldn't have to be, then so be it. After that all I remember was a sharp pain in the back of the neck and Darkness. When we woke up we found Kate corpse laying across from us and that they were gone. I'm sorry that I could not stop them sir." Garth sobbed faking tears.

Eve walked in to see Winston and Garth crying and two other wolfs trying to comfort them. "What's going on?" She questioned worried at what could possibly be wrong?

Winston looked up to see Eve walk into the den and starts to sob harder. This caused Eve to walk up to him and nuzzle him trying to comfort him. "Kate's dead." He managed to sob out.

Hearing this she stumbled a few steps in shock. "What my baby is dead! How did this happen?" She screamed as she broke down in tears.

Winston quickly explained the best he could of what Garth had told him to her.

After hearing this she slammed he body up against the dens wall causing small pieces of ruble to fall "I will kill them!" Eve raged as tears flowed down her face.

Winston quickly went over to Eve and placed a paw around he should which she quickly turned into and started to cry. "Eve you must calm down." Winston rubbed the back of her neck in a calming motion. "I know it's hard but we have to be strong for the pack and for Lilly." Winston pleaded with her even though he was grief stricken as well.

Eve looked up at him trying to suppress her sobs "I will try honey." She said try to compose herself but ended up giving up and continued to cry in Winston's arms.

As Winston continued to hold Eve he looked up at Lex and Shade "Go and inform the pack of an emergency meeting you too!" Winston ordered.

"Yes sir." they both replied in unison as they ran out of the den.

Winston then turned to Garth and noticed multiple wounds on his persona. "Garth go get treated for your wounds." Winston also ordered

"Yes sir" Garth replied, but as he turned to leave he was stopped by Winston.

"Garth, wait a minute." Winston called out as his calm composure begun to return to normal.

Garth stopped walking and turned around curiously. "Yes sir?" He asked in confusion

Winston tightened his hold around Eve as he spoke "Garth I believe with all the events that have transpired that it is time for me and Eve to step down as pack leader." Winston explained somberly as his eyes drifted to Eve.

Garth put one of his paws over his chest in shock "What?" He questioned

"Yes Garth" Winston said confidently "I believe that Eve and I are in no conduction to lead the pack so for the best of the pack I want you to take our place."

Garth straitened his back and replied with confidents "For the good of the pack I will accept this respectability Sir." Garth said while he tries to keep an evil smirk down.

Winston nodded his head solemnly but in thanks "Thank you Garth you have no idea what this means to us." Winston thanked as he returned his attention to Eve.

"You're welcome sir" Garth nodded as he left letting a evil smile come onto his face as he exited the den

* * *

**(Later that day at the pack meeting)**

Eve who had finally calmed herself was encouraging Winston as they sat just above their den as the Pack waited below "Winston I know you can do this." Eve said trying to encourage him.

Winston hugs his wife before and nods his head in thanks as he stood up "Thanks honey." *Well here goes nothing* He thought.

Winston walked over to the edge which silenced the Pack immediately after "Attention fellow pack members, I am grieved to inform you that Kate has been **murdered**." Winston choked out again fighting to keep his composure.

Lilly shriek of horror was heard and was followed by Gasps, growls, and sobs from other wolfs.

"Who has done this?" Yelled someone from the crowd anger bleeding from his voice

Winston waited for a moment trying to regain his composure before answering. "Humphrey and some of his friends killed Kate."

Silence followed these words until Lilly spoke up. "N-No H-Humphrey could never do that. He loved her." She stuttered out

A lot of wolfs shook their heads in agreement.

Winston sighed before he started to explain what Garth had told him. Winston started with what Humphrey told Garth that he did not want to be pack leader and if that meant killing Kate so he wouldn't have to be, then so be it. He went on to tell that Garth, Lex, and Shade found Kate dead and Humphrey standing over her body smiling. He told that Gath, Shade, and Lex tried to capture Humphrey and his friends but were quickly outnumbered by the Omegas who have been training with Humphrey.

After Winston finished he listened to what the wolfs were saying below he heard most of the wolves talking of hunting down Humphrey but decided not to due to them probably being long gone and no chance of knowing where to look for them. Others were suggesting that maybe Humphrey was framed by a look alike or that Garth was lying but these wolfs were few and far between, Lilly being one of them.

After a few more seconds of this he quickly quieted them down and spoke "Quiet! I have few more announcements." Winston voice hollow from emotion "First we will be having Kate's funeral at dusk and secondly I will be stepping down from pack leader."

This came to a shock to everyone "What!" Seemingly every wolf in the pack exclaimed at once.

"Yes, sadly Eve and I have decided that we are in no condition to lead our pack properly with the loss of Kate. But fear not we will be living you all in the good paws. Garth has graciously decided to step as your new pack leader, which is now effective. I would like thank you all for your understanding and if you have any questions please ask now otherwise you are now dismissed." Winston's voice echoed hollowly throughout the valley.

As the wolfs began to disperse a lot of wolfs showed a joyous demeanor that Garth was stepping up as leader while other seemed fearful/angered by this but these were few and were mostly just the Omegas with the exception of a few Alphas.

* * *

**(Lilly's POV)**

After the meeting Both Garth and Lilly were making their way back to their den when Lilly started to talk to Garth.

"I can't believe what I just heard, Humphrey killed Kate! That's just not possible he could never do something like that. I just can't believe it." She said to Garth as she started to cry

Garth seemed annoyed by this but forced a smile on his face "Well believe it Lilly and besides me and you should be happy she is dead." His smile getting bigger as he said those last words

Lilly was shocked at what Garth had just said "What, how could you say something like that!" Lilly yelled enraged by this.

Unfazed Garth replied "Well you heard what your dad said, he is in no condition to lead the pack and now appointed me as pack leader, and once we are married you will be as well. And none of that would be happening if she was still alive." He said smiling even bigger at the thought of this.

She screamed as she slapped Garth with her paw "You heartless monster, I loved my sister! I hate you and would never marry you, **Now** **that I know how you really are!**" She turned to walk away but stopped by an enraged Garth.

Garth lifted his paw and hit Lilly across her muzzle sending her to the ground in a crying heap. "Well I don't need you! You bitch! I am the pack leader now and I can find some other love sick girl that is ten times prettier than you! Plus all that I liked about you were your eyes anyway!" He screamed causing her to cry all the more in fear.

Garth turned and walked away leaving a crying Lilly. After she knew that Garth was gone she ran off into the woods crying her eyes out and wishing that things were back to the way they were only hours before.

After running for some time she found an empty den on the outskirts of the territory and throws herself down on the flour sobbing. "Humphrey I know you didn't kill Kate I miss you and hope you are ok. You are my only true friend I have left and I promise to prove your innocents so we can see each other again. I promise you that." She continued to cry until sleep finally overtook her.

Unbeknown to her two sorrow field eyes watched from outside the den. Tears come from his eyes as he speaks his voice no more than a whisper. "I am sorry Lilly. I am so sorry."

* * *

The Dark Omega: I am so sorry for the late update but I just got out of school for the summer and have been partying with my friends all week. And before you ask I did not get drunk, and I did not break the law. It was just dancing, food, and pop with about 50 people.

Humphrey: You went to a party, did they have cupcakes?

The Dark Omega: Yes Humphrey they did and yes I saved you a one.

Humphrey: Yessss! Thank you Dark Omega! Where is it!

The Dark Omega: alright, alright, calm down! *Throws cupcake at Humphrey *

Humphrey: *Eats cupcake* Thanks Dark Omega but-, I have a question.

The Dark Omega: Well me and Humphrey thanks you guys/gals for reading you know the drill R&R

*Dore opens with Lilly and Garth walking in.*

Lilly: why did you have to hit me so hard Garth? *Lilly rubs her cheek angrily*

Garth: Sorry Lilly I was just in the moment.

Lilly: In the moment? Is that the best you can come up with? I- *Lilly looks at Humphrey* what is that on his mouth?

Garth: OMG he has rabies! *Garth screams like a Girl and runs out of the room*

Lilly: Wow that was impressive. *rolls her eyes* So what is that Humphrey?

Humphrey: *He Turns to Lilly and laughs* It's a cupcake .

*Me, Lilly, and Humphrey starts laughing our heads off*


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Disclaimer: I do not own alpha and omega (and probably never will) :( its owned by its owners.}**_

* * *

It has been a month since the events of Kate's murder took place. Humphrey had lead every one a few miles south of the western border and were now hiding out in a large cave that they came across. At this moment Humphrey was reprimanding everyone on how their hunt went. He had sent everyone out to search for food namely squirrels and rabbits. He had been successful with a total kill of four squirrels and two rabbits but the others had returned with nothing which made Humphrey pissed.

"Can you Guys do anything right? All I asked was you guys to do was catch us something to eat but you came back with nothing!" Humphrey barked in anger.

Kenneth was the first to speak up (or at least try to) "S-sorry Humphrey we tried, b-but," He sputtered out before being interrupted by Humphrey.

"Shut up Kenneth! Ether talk like a man or don't talk at all!" Humphrey replied harshly.

Kenneth quickly nodded trying not to make eye contact.

"Would anyone else care to try and explain?" Humphrey questioned impatiently.

Shakey slowly stepped up. "Humphrey you know we were never trained to hunt, or kill and most of us probably couldn't bring our selves to kill another living creature anyway," Shakey whimpered.

Humphrey anger was at a boiling point causing the iris in his right eye to turn an even brighter red color, but luckily for the others Mooch walked over a placed a paw on His shoulder which caused Humphrey to tense up before he let out a sigh of defeat and looked up at the others. He saw fear and hurt on his friends faces which brought a pang of guilt into his heart. "Guys I am sorry for being so hard on you, I'm just worried that if something happens to me you guys will die. I know this is hard for all of you but if you want to survive you'll have to make a sacrifice and that includes your belief in not killing." The fear the others had felt of Humphrey a moment ago quickly died away and were replaced with looks of understanding

Humphrey looked up and smiled at seeing that his friends were no longer afraid of him but was quickly distracted by the sight of a squirrel scouring around behind the others and smiled even bigger. "Besides it's not that hard to catch a squirrel." And without warning Humphrey jumped up and ran in their direction, but before he could collide with them he leaped over. They turned to see what Humphrey was do but quickly regretted it because as soon as they turned around they witness to their horror Humphrey killing that unsuspecting squirrel. To make a quick kill Humphrey had gone for the neck and had bitten the head clean off. Everyone was mortified by the display. Humphrey smiled and turned to his friends and asked. "Who ready to eat?"

Mooch gagged "Uh no thanks Humphrey, I think I lost my appetite." He replied as he tried not to throw up, everyone agreed before quickly going their separate ways.

"Well if you don't want to starve I suggest that you guys go out and try again!" Humphrey yelled a stern voice as he also walked off with the squirrel in tow.

**(Later that day)**

Humphrey was patrolling the area that they have been hiding out in to see if he could spot any signs of danger, well at least that's what he was supposed to do, instead he had mostly been thinking on how he going to train the others and was at a complete loss!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices coming from the other side of the bush, Humphrey instantly got low not wanting to be seen and listened. He heard the voices again so he crept closer to the bush and saw two female wolves that backed up to a small cliff an surrounded by three males who all had a perverted grin on their faces. "Well-well-well what do we have here?" Asked the first wolfs

"Well I don't know about you guys but it looks like we found some playing partners." Laughed the second wolf

"Wendy get behind me!'"Yelled one of the she wolfs. She was a dark brownish yellow color with a few visible cuts and bruises here and there but was built-up.

"Guys it seems this one is going to try and fight back." Sated the third wolf with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You are right my friend, and we can't allow that now can we." Replied the second wolf.

"Damsel why are they doing this?" Cried Wendy, fear dripping from his voice, Wendy was much smaller than Damsel she had white fur with gray streaks going down her back and was clearly an omega.

"Because they're sick bastards" replied Damsel just load enough for Wendy to hear.

"Well shall we begin?" Asked the first wolf

The other two quickly agreed and slowly started to make their advance with Damsel still holding her ground

Having seen enough Humphrey stood up and stepped out of the bush he was hiding in. He made his way up to the top of the small cliff and looked down at the five wolfs that were oblivious to his presence which he was glad of because he had no idea of how he was going to handle. That is until an idea came to him, he remembered what Eve had taught him, which was that the best way to get the upper hand in a fight was to make to the other side afraid of you. Humphrey built up his anger which caused his right iris to go a brighter red just like it did earlier. "Get away from them!" Humphrey's voice sounding almost demonic which sent chills down the three wolf's spines and caused Wendy to latch onto Damsel. The three wolfs looked up to see where the voice came from and were in for the fright of their life. When their eyes fell upon Humphrey what they saw because of the setting sun was a wolf that seemed to twice their size because of the shadows. He was also littered with scars all across his body which gave him the look of an old well experienced fighter but what scared them the most was his eyes. His left eye was normal but cold with no emotion but right eye's iris was a blood red color that seemed to glow which gave him the look of a demon.

"If you so much as lay a paw on them I will rip off your ears and shove them down your throat so you can hear my paws beating you to death!" Yelled his voice crackling I a demonic way

As soon as Humphrey said this all three of the wolfs yelled "demon!" in unison at the top of their lungs as they ran for their life's.

As soon as they were gone Humphrey doubled over laughing "It worked ha-ha-ha I can't believe it wor-" Humphrey was not able to finish because he lost his footing causing him to fall down to where the two girls still stood frozen in fear. "oww that hurt!" Humphrey said rubbing his side

Humphrey then noticed that the girls were just standing there frozen. "Well I guess it worked too well." Humphrey laughed as he dusted himself off and walked over to Damsel tapping her on her shoulder. "Uh hello is anyone in there?" Asked Humphrey

"Ahhhh." She screamed as she fell over but she quickly composed herself and lowered into a fighting stance just in case. "Who are you?"She growled but fear still evident in her voice!

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you, "Humphrey said smiling a little.

"You did not scare me I was just startled, but again I asked who are you? "She said a little calmer but still holding her ground.

"Sorry where are my manners my names Humphrey omega but training to be a Zeta and also the guy who save you two."He introduced himself in a friendly manner.

"I'm Damsel an Alpha and this is my sister Wendy she is an omega and was training to be a pack healer back at our pack." She replied relaxing from her fighting stance deciding that he meant no harm.

Wendy smiled "Hi is nice to meet you Humphrey" She said shyly

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. " He smiled but quickly turned his attention back to Damsel to the disappointment of Wendy. "What are you two doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Humphrey asked

"I could ash you the same question." Damsel replied a little agitated at the question.

Humphrey paused for a moment trying to decide if he could trust them "Well you see me and my friends were framed for the murder of our pack leaders daughter who was my fiancé. " He said solemnly lowering his head.

"That's horrible! How did that happen? "Ask Damsel concerned.

So for the next hour he explained his story.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, and on your wedding day none the less. "Damsel choked on the verge of tears. Wendy also tried to say something but could not form any words so she just shook her head in agreement as she cried.

Humphrey sighed "You know what the worst part is? I was not able to avenge her. I'm just a weak omega who will probably die with his friend." He stated clearly depressed.

Suddenly an idea came to Damsel "Well not on my watch. "Damsel replied with confidence beaming in her voice.

"What do you mean? "Humphrey questioned in confusion

"Yah what do you mean sis?" Wendy also asked in confusion.

"I will train you Humphrey, and I will train your friends and by the time I am done you guys will best and someday maybe even get your revenge!" She exclaimed.

"Why would you do that when I just meet you?" Humphrey asked in shock.

"I don't know. But maybe it is because I see a drive in you and that I can tell that you won't give up no matter how hard it gets! Replied Damsel seriously.

"Plus you're cute." Wendy added smiling. Which caused Damsel to look at her in shock.

Humphrey was still reeling in shock from what Damsel said that he did not hear what Wendy said to him and all he could say was. "Thank you Damsel you have no idea what this mean to me."

"Uh, Don't mention it Humphrey." Damsel replied not taking her eyes off of Wendy who had a look of disappointment on her face.

After Humphrey had finally recovered from his shock he cleared his throat to get the girls attention "So what are you girls doing out here?" He questioned.

As soon as Humphrey had asked this both girls heads dropped and Wendy started to sniff. Damsel was the first to speak. "It all started a few months ago when my dad brought home an injured wolf.

_**(To be continued**_

Next time on Humphrey's Revenge we will hear Damsel's and Wendy's story and also something has happened to Kenneth! Will he be ok? Find out next Week.

* * *

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed please let me know what you think and review. (Helpful criticism is welcomed and if you have any suggestions please let me know.)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**The Dark Omega**_


	4. Chapter 4

"It all started a few months ago when my dad brought home an injured wolf." Damsel started. "When he found him he was pretty much at deaths door…"

**(Damsel's and Wendy's story 2 months ago) Damsels POV**

My mom was a beautiful White wolf with electric blue eyes; she was small and would have been considered an omega if not for her training to be a healer. She loved what she did and could always be found mixing herbs and plants with Wendy.

I remember that my dad was out hunting alone that day because I had hurt my paw and was forced to stay behind. I was lying outside the den bored out of my mind that is until me and my mom heard the sound of someone approaching our den, this causing her stop what she was doing and rush outside me following close behind just in case something should happen. But what came barreling out of the woods came as a shock to us, It was my dad covered in blood with a wolf hanging over his back. My dad was a solid Black wolf with brown eyes and I noticed that the wolf on his back was large and had blond fur with a red tent to it but at the time I wasn't sure if that was his color or if it was blood that caused the red "Abigail" my dad immediately called as he approached us out of breath.

My mom being who she was quick to notice blood dripping from my dad and asked him, "What happened Andrew? And don't go off telling me it's nothing because there is way too much blood" She questioned as she tried to giving him a once over.

My dad quickly brushed her off and stated "It's not my blood" As he rushed into the den who was followed by my mom. My dad gently laid the wolf down and left the den so mom get to work on the wolf. But before he could make it to the entrance my mom asked him again what had happened "As for what happened I don't know honey, I just found him like this on my way back from the hunt." He replied

My mom did not reply immediately because she was busy looking over the wolf's wounds. "It seems that he was attacked and has serious wound on his neck and possibly a few broken ribs I will need you to leave me Wendy so we can get to work." Andrew nodded before walking out the den only to stop and lay down near me.

"What do we do now" I asked.

"Wait, that's all we can do." He replied plainly as he closed his eyes and laid his head down and feel asleep.

Minutes turned into hours as we waited on word of the unknown's wolf's condition, sleep had overtaken my father and was about to overtake me when suddenly we heard the sound of my mother yelling for us to come in. my dad slowly stood up and quickly shook off his grogginess and rushed in me following close behind. "Honey what's wrong" asked Andrew in concern.

"Dad he's waking up." Wendy answered for mother. We all watched as the wolf tried to get up only to be stopped by Abigail "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you had a lot of injuries and you could make them worse by moving. "

"Where am I." The wolf questioned as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Why you're in Terra Nova National Park" Dad replied in confusion

The wolf shook his head in disbelief "I-I can't believe it, I made it." Even though he was in pain a smile seemed to form over his face, but this only lasted for a moment. "What day it" He asked in concern

"Uh… Wednesday?" My mom answered

"**What!** How did I lose two whole days? I need to get to the leader of your Pack! Jacob is his name… I think?!" He yelled urgently as he tried to stand only to fail.

"Whoa hold it you're not going anywhere for a while with those injuries so how about you tell us why you need to talk to our leader and then maybe we can go get him for you?" I told him to try and calm him down.

The wolf grunted as he tried again to get up only to fail again also. Seeing he did not have much of a choice he decided to tell us why he needed to see our leader so bad. "A group of wolfs who killed my pack are on their way here, they are insane and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals."

"Which Are?" Wendy questioned

The wolf shook his head in disbelief "Do I have to spell it out for you? They plan on taking over all the bloody Packs in Jasper and that surround Jasper 'namely' Terra Nova National Park!"

"How did you come across this information, uh… sorry what was your name?" My Mother asked kindly but concern was still evident in her voice.

"Kevin, my name is Kevin, and to answer your question I was a part of the group of wolfs that the Sothern Pack Leader put together. We mostly consisted of surviving wolfs from other packs that were attacked by this unknown force. Our goal was to find, infiltrate and discover what these wolf's wanted. I had succeeded in infiltrating t them A few days ago. I was placed as a guard and while I was on making my rounds I overheard some of the wolf's talking and they said they were going to going to Terra Nova National Park before they start there invasion of the other packs. As soon as I head this I started to make my way here only to be attacked half way here by a band of lone wolfs witch I barely survived. But luckily I made it and am here now to warn you that today is the day they are plan to attack. Now do you see why I need to see your leader?! He questioned urgently.

"Yes I do." My father answered while getting up. "Give me a minute to go get him." But before he could even attempted to leave we heard a voice that we immediately recognized. ( Kyle the pack leaders son)

"That won't be needed The Pack leader is already here." Kyle smiled as he walked out of some nearby bushes

My dad waited for a moment but did not see Jacob the pack leader anywhere all we saw was half of the Pack and a wolf we didn't know fallow Kyle out of the bushes. "What's going on Kyle and were is Jacob?" My dad demanded getting in a defensive stance which I fallowed.

"Sadly father is dead. But that's not important what is, is that you're giving refuge to a traitor, Andrew." Kyle stated calmly but had a devious smile plastered on his face

My father tense up "So you finally did it Kyle? You finally did away with your old man." He stated in anger

Kyle laughed "I have no idea what you're talking about, but please let us get back to topic, why are you housing a traitor?

I slowly stepped in front of my dad to insure he did not say anything he would regret. "He is no traitor Kyle, he has come to warn us of an attack" I told him calmly.

Kyle's smile even bigger at this news "And what attack would that be?"

Kevin spoke up before I could even answered "You will be attacked from a group of wolfs that call themselves the 'Shadow' they have members in every Pack around Jasper and their main goal is to take over and rule all of Jasper. And now they are on their way here to attack your Pack you have to listen to me we only have a matter of days before they arrive!"

Kyle walked up to Kevin with a relieved look on his face. I would like to thank you for warning us" He then put a paw on Kevin's shoulder "But you got one thing wrong." He suddenly stabbed Kevin in the gut with his paw and twisted causing him to scream in pain. They are not coming to attack us but to join us. He laughed and jerked his paw out and walked away leaving a wide eyed Kevin. Kevin did not make a sound as he slowly looked down at his wound his eyes widened in shock as he look up at us. "I-I am s-sorry" He forced out. Immediately after he said this he fell over and died, my mom tried to rush over and help him but was tackled by one of the wolf's and was pinned down. "Restrain them! Our guest wants to look over the new recruit" Kyle ordered as he wiped his paw on the grass getting rid of the blood on his paw.

We were quickly surrounded and pinned all excepted for my dad when the wolfs came to pin him he immediately fought back. My dad was one of the best fighters in the pack and was beta to Jacob and was a close friend so with the news of his death my dad was out for revenge. He succeeded In killing seven of the twenty wolfs before they were able to restrain him

"You cowards how could you betray our pack our leader for these scum!" My dad shouted the pack members only to have my mom try and quiet him to no avail. "And you!" My dad turned his head to Kyle. "How could you betray your own father!" He yelled

Kyle looked at my dad for the first time during this whole ordeal with a serious gaze. "I was offered the one thing no wolf could refuse… **power!" **He turned to the unknown wolf that had been watching the fight take place "What do you think Lex will he do?"

The wolf known as Lex smiled "Yes the Father could be very useful to our plains he is strong and a good fighter." He said

I have never seen my father look so angry in all my life. "You must be crazier than I thought! I would never join you!" He screamed

Kyle was about to say something but was silenced by Lex's raised paw. "I know you would not join us under normal circumstances but at this moment you do not have a choice." The second he said this, my blood went cold, I knew what he was going to do he was going to use us as leverage to get my dad to join. I looked over at my dad and he seemed to have had the same realization "You see if you ever want to see your daughters again you will serve our leader until his goals are achieved." He started laughing madly as he began to speak again. "But as for your wife she will be shown as an example for you and anyone else here that we will not take betrayal lightly."

As Lex made his way over to my mother me and my dad started to thrash around violently hoping that we could slip out of their grasp and help mother, this only caused more of the wolfs to jump on top of us. Lex slowly lifted his paw over my mother's neck. "Any last words?" He asked emotionlessly

My mom shook her head yes as tears fell from her eyes "Andrew… Wendy… Damsel… always remember that I L-Love you." Tears started steaming from her eyes as she felt lex's claw slice though her neck. I struggled breath, but could not, she was drowning in her own blood. She trashed around for what felt like forever for us as we could only watch but eventually she stopped as she lost her grip on life and died.

I looked over at Wendy and saw that she had passed from the whole ordeal. I was not faring well myself but stayed strong as not to show weakness to the enemy.

I looked over at my dad and had a look of disbelief on his Nooo! Why… how could you just kill her like that she never did anything wrong!

Lex licked his paw clean of the blood before answering. "Like I stated before you needed to be shown an example." He replied casually as if it was nothing "Now will you follow me and save your daughters or will you be responsible for their deaths as well?" He threatened my dad

"No please don't hurt them I… will do as you say but please don't hurt them." My father begged

Lex immediately replied "I will not and none of these wolfs will either." He then looked back at the other wolfs. "I am understood?" He asked commandingly to the other wolfs.

"Yes sir !" The wolfs replied seemingly in unison.

"Good…" He smiled "Now release him we are leaving now." The wolfs quickly obeyed and I watched as my dad walked away as we were taken back to the our den with guards taking positions in front blocking our exit

* * *

**(End of back-story)**

"Luckily for us my dad was paranoid and dug a secret tunnel in the back of the den just in case of an attack we used it to escape a week later when everything had died down." Damsel finished

Humphrey seemed shocked as to what had happened to them. "I am so sorry for your loss Damsel, Wendy I know how it is too lose a parent; I lost both of mine and my brother as a Pup." Humphrey said clearly concerned for the two.

"What you also lost your whole family along with you mate to be? How do you keep going? It is hard enough for me just with just losing my mom! I can't imagine losing my whole family " Wendy suddenly blurted out in shock.

Humphrey's red eye seamed to darken when she said this sending a chill down both of their spines. Damsel was not one to let anything scare her but this was like nothing she had ever seen, when she looked into his eyes what she saw was anger, sadness, regret, and torment. '_No wonder those wolfs thought he was a demon_' She thought but quickly recovered from this.

"Wendy how could you say something like that!" Damsel yelled at Wendy angered by what she said to Humphrey.

Wendy put her head down in shame "I am sorry I did not mean to-" she tried to say but was cut off by Humphrey.

"Its fine you just wanted to know." Humphrey's said his voice stoic. "What kept me going after my family's death was Kate, but now the drive to avenge her and the duty to protect my friend are all that's left to keep me going." Humphrey finished, his voice not betraying his emotions.

Seeing that they were not going say anything Humphrey decided to change the subject " Have you two been able to find your father?" Humphrey asked breaking the silence that had overtaken the three

"No we have not; he was taken out of the pack so we have no idea where he is." Wendy said sadly.

"I am sorry" Humphrey said before they were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling Humphrey's name. Humphrey turned to see Shakey running up out of breath and in a panic.

"Humphrey! Humphtey! Hum-"

"Over here Shakey what's wrong?" Humphrey asked concerned

"Humphrey I am glad I found you! 'Gasp' It's Kenneth. 'wheeze'

"What happened" Humphrey demanded

"He was out trying to hunt and he hit his head on a rock. He's unconscious and we don't know what to do!" He screamed.

"Ok, come on Damsel, Wendy lets go "Humphrey said as he charged off in the direction from which Shakey had come.

"Oh God! Why did they have to run!" Shakey yelled to no one as he ran off after them in an awkward fashion trying not to pass out from exhaustion

* * *

"**Well I'm back guys/gals Hope you like the chapter!"**

"**Where have you been Dark Omega I have been sitting in the same spot for the last month!" Humphrey yells in anger**

"**Yeah! Do you know how it is to have a guy say the same corny Jokes over and over again? Well let me tell you it is brutal!" Yells Damsel annoyed**

"**Yeah!... Hey wait I thought you liked my jokes?" Humphrey asked in confusion.**

"**Uhhh No offence" Damsel answers shyly after realizing what she just said**

"**Well I like your jokes…" Wendy says**

"**Guys shut up and I will tell you!" I yell over the noise.**

**OK" They all say at once**

"**Well first off my internet was having problems for like a week then I had to go to a dumb family reunion and then I got grounded for forgetting to do my chores. So I am sorry OK!" I yell all in one breath**

"**Wow rough time sorry I asked" Humphrey says a little in shock.**

"**It's ok Humphrey I forgive you. Oh and Lilly don't worry I have not forgotten you, I will do one more chapter before I bring you back into the story." I say taking deep while calming breaths**

"**Yay! I was wondering if you had forgotten about me." Lily yells in excitement**

"**No I would never do that Lilly your one of my favorite characters" I answer kindly**

"**Aww thanks Dark Omega " **

"**Well that's it we will see you next time, say everyone say good bye."**

"**Bye!"**


End file.
